Meeting with Sesshoumaru
by LC Rose
Summary: Kagome sees Inuyasha with Kikyou and runs into the forest to cry her heart out. Along the way, she meets up with Sesshoumaru. *PARODY* answer to Noacat's Wrong Thoughts challenge, COMPLETE!


DISCLAIMER: The characters of InuYasha are not mine, they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

a/n: This is in response to Noacat's Wrong Thoughts Fic challenge. The challenge was to basically take the usual plot story of Kagome seeing Inuyasha and Kikyou together, then running away and into Sesshoumaru. At this point, the plot was to be twisted into a **not so pleasant**, sweep me off my feet moment. I took it gladly, had fun doing it, and still love my Sess/Kag pairing.

WARNING: This fic has morbid overtones.

**Meeting with Sesshoumaru**

He was missing something in his life, but what? Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Lands, strolled languidly through the ever darkening forest, his mind lost in thought as he pondered the newest series of events in his life. First had been learning that his Great and Terrible Father had bequeathed the mighty Tetsusaiga to his worthless half-breed brother, who some _miko_ had freed from imprisonment. Then the pup had the audacity to take his arm with his own father's sword. Later, down the road, that same bastard half-breed had nearly ended him with the Tetsusaiga's wind scar. And all the while that _miko_ had stood by and watched. Even daring to shoot at _him_¸ Sesshoumaru, with sacred arrows.

"That girl is annoying," Sesshoumaru said aloud as a breeze rustled the empty sleeve of his kimono in mocking reminder. While he was of a far superior breed and the lack of one arm slowed him down not in the slightest, it was still galling to have had the arm taken from him by a half-breed with a whorishly dressed miko cheering the mutt on.

The fact that his mind still lingered upon what had happened and in who had been involved in the incident only raised his ire. "Ridiculous," he muttered to himself. Something like this should have been erased from existence the moment after it occurred. His only problem was that he kept running into his damn younger brother and his damn miko whore and every time the pair seemed to survive.

Hearing the distinct sound of something coming his way, a quick sniff of the winds told Sesshoumaru all he needed to know. "What a bother."

*MwS*

Tears blurred her vision as she pushed her way through the seemingly ever-thickening forest around her. Kagome didn't care as she stumbled forward. In her mind, replaying over and over again, was the scene she had just witnessed.

Having returned from her time earlier than she'd been expected, Kagome had gone in search of Inuyasha to surprise the gruff hanyou. He was always complaining about how much time she took away from their shard hunting and her returning earlier would maybe put him in a happier mood. Of course, she needn't have bothered as the hanyou had been plenty happy already; wrapped in the arms of his "beloved" Kikyou.

Not bothering to stay around and see more of the "happy couple", she'd taken off into the forest. Why did she not just go back home and stay there? Why did she come back to this time at all? Why did she have to fall for a guy with emotional troubles who wasn't even really completely human at all, had terrible manners, smelled like wet dog all the time, and longed for the company of a woman who was _dead _and wanted_ him _dead too? Why, why, why….

Another sob tore out from her poor teenage throat. Blinded by tears and thoughts, Kagome found herself rushing forward, heedless of whatever danger lurked before her. Why should she care what came to get her and her Shikon shards? The man she loved cared for her not at all!

Tripping over an untimely tree root, Kagome found herself laying face first on the ground. The breath had been knocked out of her, momentarily stalling the flow of tears from her eyes, and it took her a moment to gain her bearings and push herself upright once more. The sight that greeted her then ended her tears permanently as she looked up onto the tall form of Inuyasha's older brother, Sesshoumaru.

*MwS*

He had moved out of the miko's way, hoping the stupid girl would continue on her chosen path and bypass him. The irritating miko, though, had changed paths at the last moment and tried to fall onto him. Thankfully he'd moved and she'd landed on the ground with a bone-jarring, for her, thud.

Stepping away from the girl's form, Sesshoumaru eyed the miko over. She was still dressed in that whorish clothing she chose to wear every time he saw her and she reeked of tears and distress. _Had something happened to Inuyasha?_

Sesshoumaru found his singular fist curling in irritation. The half-breed's life was his. If someone had killed the worthless mutt, they would pay with their lives. "Girl," he commanded, enjoying the way her eyes widened at his words.

The miko before him backed up unconsciously, stopping when her back hit the tree she'd tripped over. Her fear of him was delicious. Now why hadn't he smelt this the last few times they'd been around each other? "Where is Inuyasha?"

At the mentioning of his half-brother, the miko's eyes hardened slightly with anger. She stuck her chin up into the air, trying to seem defiant though the effect was ruined by the fact that she was cowering on the ground with her long, exposed legs shaking where they lay. "I don't really want to talk about it."

His eyes widened slightly in surprise. Had the miko thought he wanted to converse with her?

*MwS*

Kagome tried to hide the shaking of her legs, but knew that the longer she stayed sitting on the ground the harder that was going to be. Sesshoumaru was a push-over, she was sure. He didn't really want to kill her. At least, not any more. And he'd been so kind as to inquire what was wrong with her…in his own way, of course.

So, gathering her courage, Kagome forced herself to stand. She brushed the dirt from herself and clothing as best as she could, straightening her appearance so that she didn't look _so _ragged, and then turned her attention back to the daiyoukai in front of her. "I thank you for your concern, Sesshoumaru, but it really is none of your business where Inuyasha is."

His golden eyes narrowed slightly at her words, but he didn't move an inch. Wondering what the daiyoukai was thinking, Kagome took a hesitant step forward. She'd never been the smartest duck in the flock, after all. "Sesshoumaru? Are you okay?" she asked him cautiously.

What better way to get revenge against Inuyasha than for her to come back to him smelling like his hated half-brother!

*MwS*

His brother's miko was either very ballsy or extremely unintelligent. Sesshoumaru leaned more towards the being extremely unintelligent when she dared to take steps towards him, her voice laced with concern for his welfare.

When the miko made to reach for him, to touch him and soil his clothing with her stench, Sesshoumaru took matters into his own…hand. He grabbed the woman by her throat and pinned her against the tree she had just been leaning against. "Do not think about it, girl," he snarled at her.

The miko's body went limp in his grasp, but her eyes stayed alive and fighting. Being this close to her, he could smell all that had occurred around her since the last time she'd bathed. While she carried scents he could not place, he did recognize the smell of the dead miko who had pinned Inuyasha to the tree. "He is with the dead one."

All of the sudden the miko began wailing again, her sharp cries hurting his acute hearing. And the smell! The salty excrement from the human girl's eyes was near blinding to his hypersensitive nose, nearly drowning out the other scents around them. "Stop," he ordered.

But would the reckless girl listen? Oh no. Life was never that simple for him! Instead of stopping her crying and wailing, she began prattling on uselessly about what she had seen of his disgusting half-brother and the dead woman while her tears continued to pour from her eyes. Her voice went on and on, using phrases Sesshoumaru was not acquainted with but understood well enough to know what the miko was talking about. After a minute her voice became quite grating and he was tempted to rip her tongue out.

Then she uttered the magic words…

"Oh would someone just kill me already!"

*MwS*

Kagome stilled the instant she saw the feral smile spread like oil across water on Sesshoumaru's face. His grip about her throat tightened slightly at her mournful words. She hadn't meant them literally, but then she had, as usual, forgotten to whom exactly she was talking to.

"Gladly," she heard him say.

*MwS*

Her head popped off her body like a berry being plunked too harshly from the vine. His annoyance with the miko and her interruptions in his life was so great, his usual careful hold had slipped and decimated her head. Instead of leaving her skull intact, he'd crushed it in his grip and now the miko's blood dripped all over his claws.

Shaking most of the gore from his fingers, Sesshoumaru raised his hand to nose and sniffed. The scent of blood and fear filled his nostrils, sending a reminder straight to his brain of days long ago when he'd conquered in battle against numerous foes. _Ah yes_, he thought to himself. _That is what this one has been missing…_

Carefully licking his fingers clean, he looked on as the miko's body, still not realizing it no longer had a head, thrashed about on the ground. _Hn. Entertainment,_ he thought to himself as he licked the last of her blood away.

He stayed until the miko's body no longer offered any excitement. Then he turned back towards the path he had been walking on before her untimely arrival. Now that he remembered what his life was lacking, it was time to seek this stimuli out. A visit to his half-brother might be just the thing…

_Finish._


End file.
